Dual Infinity
For single version, see Infinity. Dual Infinity is a pair of dual-wielded pistols purchasable with cash points through shop during special events only. Overview Dual Infinity are a pair of dual-wielded pistols capable of firing in semi-automatic or in fully automatic mode. While firing in semi-automatic mode, the accuracy and damage of the pistols will noticeably be higher but its rate of fire is lowered. Alternately, if fired in fully automatic mode, the pistols will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version: *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Events 'South Korea' *There was a resale of Dual Infinity on 14 May 2013 for Upgrade Event. *There was a resale of Dual Infinity on 28 January 2014 for Upgrade Event. 'China' * Released on 13 January 2010. 'Taiwan/Hong Kong' *Dual Infinity was resold and held Upgrade Event by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods on 9 May 2011. *This weapon was resold on 22 October 2013 for Upgrade Event. *This weapon was resold on 18 March 2014 for Upgrade Event. 'Japan' *Dual Infinity was released and held Upgrade Event to Dual Infinity Custom by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods on 4 March 2010. *Dual Infinity Final was released to be upgraded on 29 September 2010. *This weapon was resold on 7 September 2011 for Upgrade Event. 'Singapore/Malaysia' Dual Infinity was released alongside Industry2 and held Upgrade Event to Dual Infinity Custom on 4 October 2011 by collecting 2000 kill points. Dual Infinity Final was released alongside Suzhou on 9 May 2012 by collecting 2012 kill points with Dual Infinity Custom to receive Dual Infinity Final. The points are calculated as follows: *5 points: 1 kill in Original/Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch. *15 points: 1 kill in Zombie Mods. *Note: Scenario modes and Bot battles kills are not accumulated and only counted in rooms with at least 8 players. 'Indonesia' Dual Infinity was released and held Upgrade Event to Dual Infinity Custom on 21 September 2011. Dual Infinity Final was released on 9 November 2011 by collecting 3000 points with Dual Infinity Custom to receive Dual Infinity Final. There was resale for Upgrade Event on 24 October 2012. However, there are few changes on upgrade conditions, by collcting 1500 kill points. There was resale for Upgrade Event on 21 May 2014. *2014 kill points are need to uprgade to Dual Infinity Custom. Players also need 2014 kill points to upgrade it to Dual Infinity Final. Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use fully automatic firing mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Player can use Dual Infinity with Deadly Shot to finish zombies in less time as possible. *Dual Infinity works the best if paired with machine guns with low reload time. *The first two shots of Dual Infinity are very accurate. Fire it in 2-rounds burst to maintain the accuracy. Variants Dual Infinity Custom= An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. |-| Dual Infinity Final= Final version of the original Dual Infinity and the upgraded version of Dual Infinity Custom. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol. It does more damage and has higher rate of fire for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and its recoil for fully automatic mode slightly increases. |-| Tips Comparison to Dual Desert Eagle Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable Neutral *Effective against zombies Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams *Higher magazine size (+10) (Custom and Final) Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) *Only purchasable via Cash Gallery Dual Infinity= dualinfinity viewmodel.png|View model dualinfinity rapid.png|Rapid fire model dualinfinity worldmodel.png|World model 293891_554340967915072_2070286090_n.jpg|Ditto dualinfinity shopmodel.png|Shop model Infinity.gif|Shoot and reload dualinfinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 265x414.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dual_infinity_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia resale poster File:Infinity_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster DI,resale,katana,m14ebr,SAT,JRA,vostok_turkey poster.jpg|Ditto, resale Cs italy0009.jpg|In-game screenshot difkr.jpg|Korea poster dicp.jpg|China poster ditp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale Draw Firing Reload Rapid Fire mode (example) Do you own this gun? Yes, for permanent and I have upgraded it! Yes, for permanent but I do not upgrade it yet. Yes, for several days (from event, etc) No, but I want a resale! No, don't want, don't care. |-| Dual Infinity Custom= infinityex1 viewmodel.png|View model infinityex1 rapid.png|Rapid fire model infinityex1 worldmodel.png|World model infinityex1 shopmodel.png|Shop model cs_747_20120511_1846130.jpg|In-game screenshot diupgradetp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Dual_infinity_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia resale poster Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No |-| Dual Infinity Final= infinityex2 view.png|View model infinityex2 rapid.png|Rapid fire model infinityex2 worldmodel.png|World model 59630_417508104985597_680643191_n.png|Ditto infinity shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Dual_infinity_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Infinityex2_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster difcp.jpg|China poster Diupgradetp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dual_infinity_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale File:Dual_infinity_gerrard_suzhou.png|Indonesia poster File:Dual_infinity_resale_indonesia_poster.png|Ditto, resale infinityex2 hud.png|HUD icon 523953_229259660521279_699409506_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Have you done upgrading to Dual Infinity Final? Yes! Not yet.. I am not buying this Trivia *There are two scorpions engraved on each of the pistols slide. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol (the first being Dual Elites and the third being Dual Desert Eagle). *There is a trick with this weapon where you can shoot a secondary mode with 100% accuracy, by replacing (Default right click) with (Scroll up and down) and then, you can scroll up and down continuously and the results are visible. This trick can also be done with the primary shot in the same way. *Due to the design of the Dual Infinity's first form and its ability to be fired gunslinger-style, some players have gone far to call their weapon "Ebony & Ivory", referring to one of the weapons wielded by Dante, the main character of Devil May Cry. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:SVI Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities